


【我岳】合格床伴

by No_Vacancy



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Vacancy/pseuds/No_Vacancy





	【我岳】合格床伴

00.

那四个显眼的高个青年一进场，我就注意到了他。

一身黑。黑色的西装，黑色的高领打底衫。唯一让他显得稍微有色彩的就是他脚上的那双黑金色尖头小皮鞋，以及项链手链，都是金色蒂凡尼。

俗倒不俗，但不够亮眼。

作为一个对时装稍有研究的人，我看一个人通常都先看衣服穿着，再看脸。

毫无疑问，他有一副好面孔。眉骨正，鼻梁挺直秀气，黑亮的眼睛是少见的龙凤眼，嘴唇略薄，下颚线条十分完美。

在四个人的队列里他是第三个进场的，但不知道为什么我的视线就只固定在他身上。或许是他不同于其他三人谦逊低调的走姿，他走得晃晃悠悠的，边走还边空出一只手去整理衣服领子。

他们到台前接受媒体拍照，然后进行采访，他拿着话筒，神情严肃正经地在说些什么。我离得有点远，听不清。

他应该是四个人中的领队，我猜。

 

01.

我正继续注视着他的时候，身边的沙发凹陷了下去，随即一个熟悉的声音响起。

“顾总，看谁呢，这么认真？”

我放下手里拿着的红酒杯，“李总就别打趣我了，好歹也是我赞助举办的活动，这不，来验收验收结果。”

李凯笑了笑，拍拍我的肩膀，顺着我的视线看过去，“年度人气男团，嚯别说我还真知道他们......”他故意停下来，笑眯眯地盯着我。

我叹了口气，“你们品牌下个季度的衣服我参与设计。”

“顾总真是爽快人。”李凯点点头，竖了个大拇指，“他们让不让你潜我不知道，倒是这个团的内部消化我还真知道。”

我被勾起了兴趣，“怎么说？”

他凑过来，“就我旗下的一个时装品牌之前跟他们有合作，拍杂志的时候我去探了下班。”他顿了顿，接着说，“当时拍摄的时候我就觉得不对劲，一个个看他们队长那眼神儿......”

他咂了咂嘴，拿起他的酒杯喝了一口，“算了，我说不出来那眼神，反正我看的都瘆得慌。”

我忍不住皱眉，问到，“他们关系不好吗？”

李凯连忙摆手，“我不是说他们看队长的眼神像有仇似的瘆得慌，是那种......占有欲很强的瘆得慌，你明白我意思吗？”

我恍然，“明白。”

“就那天拍摄中途服装师神神秘秘地跑过来跟我说什么，他在催他们换衣服的时候看到他们在更衣室那什么，对，就是你想的那个意思。”李凯促狭地眨眨眼，“我当时还不太相信，结果他们几个穿好衣服出来后我看那队长脸红的哟，四个人满头大汗的妆都花了，后来补妆补了好久还耽误了拍摄进度。”

“你看上谁了，别不是那个队长吧？”他问。

我挑眉，不置可否。

他笑出声，假模假样地又拍了拍我的肩膀，“放心，以顾总的名声，谁还潜不到。”

 

02.

等主持人把一系列奖项都颁完后，客场里的所有嘉宾都起身走向内厅，准备参加酒会。

对很多明星来说，这才是今晚的主要目的。

有名气的可以再蹭一波热度，没名气的正好可以趁着人多混杂抱抱金主大腿，运气好的可以直接确定包养关系。

我不禁好奇，那四个人是以什么态度来的。

准确的说，是他的态度。

 

03.

在与无数带着奉承笑容的男男女女碰杯敬酒后，我终于等来了我想要的人。

我低着头玩手机，看见铺着红地毯的地面上出现了几双锃亮的黑皮鞋，最中间的就是那双黑金色的尖头皮鞋。

我不慌不忙地把手机锁屏，抬头望向来人。

四个身高优越的青年举着个酒杯站在我面前，最中间的队长脸上挂着礼貌的笑容，其他三个都没有什么表情地跟我点头致意。

我站起身，端着酒杯笑问道，“不知几位如何称呼？”

“我姓岳，名明辉，您可以叫我小岳，这位是李振洋、这是卜凡、这是李英超。”他微微欠身向我介绍。

我与他们一一碰杯，“这年头混娱乐圈的都不容易，你们这些年轻人要受得了这些苦呀。”

我注意到他嘴边勾起的弧度深了一点，笑容变得真诚了些，“多谢顾总关心。”

 

04.

闲聊了一阵子后，我找了个理由把队长留了下来，其他三人离开时还不停地回头看向我们这边。

“小岳很能喝酒啊。”我看他连喝两杯干红脸都不带红的，着实有些惊讶。

他摇摇头，谦虚地笑着，“都是锻炼出来的。”

他笑的时候会露出一颗虎牙，我看到。但不是那么明显，是那种不但不会影响脸型，反而还会给他增添个人魅力的齿形。

“锻炼？你们公司还会锻炼你们的酒量？”我没明白。

“不是，是我在英国留学时喝出来的。”他看起来有些不太好意思，脸颊染上一丝潮红。

我没就这个话题接着问他，我从来不问人们他们不想回答的问题。

“一直站着太累了，我们坐下聊。”我提议到，坐回了沙发。

 

05.

“你不热吗？”在人多的场合里即使开了空调，空气还是比较闷的，更何况他穿的还是高领。

他微微摇头，抬手整理了一下领子。

一时没什么好聊的，我也懒得拐弯抹角地暗示，干脆直接地把手机解锁，“小岳，加个微信吧，以后有需要的时候可以找我，我还挺喜欢你们这个团的。”

他愣了几秒钟就反应过来，也拿出手机。

我凑上前去扫他的二维码，扫出来后头像是勒布朗詹姆斯。我暗暗好笑，心里想着看起来这么斯文的人还喜欢打篮球。

加完好友后，他便站起来。“顾总，我队友还在那等我呢，先不陪您了。”

我嗯了一声，表示不介意。

他走后，我坐在沙发上等了十多分钟才点开微信的聊天框。

“晚上十一点，有空吗？”我问他。

 

06.

我站在酒店电梯门口，看着手机屏幕显示的时间。

十点五十分，电梯的提示音响了。

我的小队长走出来，看到我时扬起嘴角笑了一下，他还穿着白天的那身西装，黑色高领严严实实地遮住了他的脖子。

我走上前揽住人的肩膀，领着他去我订的房间。进房后，他就进浴室洗澡了。

他洗得很慢，过了半个多小时才出来。他穿着酒店自配的白色浴袍，松松垮垮的衬得他本就不算结实的身材更瘦了。没了高领的遮挡，他的脖子上布满了斑斑驳驳的吻痕。

我心中了然，把站在床边的人扯进我的怀里。

“小岳真是讨人喜欢。”我低着头，温热的呼吸喷在他的耳朵上，“在你们团里，”我顿了一下，感受到他一瞬间的僵硬，我知道自己达到了威胁他的目的，“你是主心骨吧。”

他沉默了一会，然后点点头。

 

07.

他被我压在身下，我一边亲吻他一边把手伸进浴袍里揉捏他的乳头。他的脸潮红一片，眼睛湿漉漉的像是要哭出来。

我的手下移，随着我下滑的抚摸他开始不停的颤抖。我感到有些不爽，于是惩罚性地狠掐了一下他的腰部，激得他发出一声打着抖的呻吟。

“这么不想和我做吗？”我沉着嗓子问他。

他眼神迷蒙地看着我，“不是......嗯，我怕痒......”

他的回答让我稍微满意了一些，我拽着他的胯骨把他整个人翻了个身，腰往上提，使他的臀部高高翘起对着我。我捏着他柔软的臀肉，在光滑白皙的皮肤上留下青青紫紫的指痕。

他已经在浴室里做好了扩张，所以我很容易就插进去了。湿热温暖的穴肉紧紧地吸着我的性器，我一下一下粗暴地挺动着，弯下身使我的胸膛与他的背部贴合。

他真的全身都是敏感点，我不禁感叹。

我用手指在他的乳尖处打圈，他会红着眼睛蜷起身子闪躲；我抚摸他光滑的腰腹，他会摇着头急促地喘息；我去舔咬他小巧的喉结，他会呜咽着仰起脖颈；我对着他后穴深处的凸起撞击，他会用哭腔软软糯糯地求饶。

一定程度上激起了我的施虐欲。

 

08.

我承认，好不容易找到一个满意的床伴令我有些失去分寸，我做得太狠了，最后他晕过去了。

我抱他去浴室清理完后，拥着他在双人大床上躺着。

至于要不要签订保养合同，那就是明早的事了。

我贴着他温热的皮肤，沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

End.


End file.
